Ferryman (KQ)
You may be looking for Charon the Ferryman, the jolly ferryman, or Hassan the Ferryman-- other characters from the King's Quest series. The ferryman was a blue-skinned creature wearing a black cloak who ran a ferry east of Daventry and the Old Woods. Background He was a singulary short and stocky individual who had a long blue muzzle filled with many long white teeth in the jaws of his muzzle. He had large blue-skinned hands. Only his hands and snout could be seen, the rest of him even his eyes were covered by his black cloak. He was extremely strong able to pull the heavy ferry across the river using a rope. Something that would have been difficult for most humans. The creature was not burdened by the task. He helped carry over several imps who were returning to Zakizga their homeland; who had chosen to flee from the Sorrowing Court. Several of their brothers never made it across having been eaten by giant spiders on the other side. The remaining imps were arguing with the ferryman for having paid for passage of twelve when only ten had crossed. They wantfor money back on the two fares, but the ferryman insisted on no refunds. If anyone wanted refunds they would have to take it by force. After he opened his mouth and hissed they thought better of it and fled. He later took Graham and Shallan across the river and the answer to a question for the price of a gold ring (the gold band inlaid with pearls had been a gift from Valanice), and even gave then a free warning although cryptically. But would not answer any other questions under the bargainKoS, 91-95 He bow slightly to anyone who shows him respect, and is willing to take anyone across as many times as needed as long as they pay his fare. Behind the scenes Though described as wearing a 'black cloak' he is not a member of the Society. He also appears to be loosely inspired by Charon as he is wearing a black cloak and cowl over his head (though the river he crosses is left unnamed). There are a number of characters referred to as the Ferryman or Boatman during the King's Quest series. Including Charon (and the Boatman/Ferryman in KQ8) and Hassan and the jolly ferryman (Hassan's father). The Boatman/Death/Charon according to KQ Companion and KQ7 Authorized Guide is a ghoul/fiend character in King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne who is completely changed in King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones by AGDI. The character was based on Charon from Greek mythology, who ferried souls across the River Styx. The King's Quest Companion introduced the title of Boatman and acknowledged the character as Death or Charon (but did not describe the character as a ferryman in KQ2). KQ6 gave the character the title of Ferryman, and the companion acknowledges Charon in KQ6 as both the boatman and the ferryman. Material related to KQ8 calls its version of Charon both Boatman and Ferryman, and also the Reaper (in the game files). In KQ6 and the KQ6 Hintbook, Hassan is known simply as the Ferryman. The KQC gave him the name Hassan. Non-Canon Romancing the Stones The fan game Romancing the Stones calls the ghoulish Boatman character from KQ2; the Ferryman, and gives it a completely different backstory (Graham refers to him as Boatman and Sir Boatman in the game). The Ferryman was a long-standing servant of Count Caldaur and continued his service even in death, after drowning in the very lake that he ferried over. He could recall few details about his life, except for a few emotions he was no longer capable of feeling. Graham paid him coins to take him across the lake to Castle Caldaur. When Graham returned to the shore, this time on an errand for the count himself, the Ferryman took his across once more. Soon, someone impersonating Graham came to the shore and boarded the ferry. Halfway across the lake, the Ferryman realized the deception and he quickly slew the impersonator and returned to the shore, where he found Graham waiting, having just slain Llow'wohf. He quickly transported Graham back to the castle to tell Caldaur what had transpired. Ferryman (KQ) Ferryman (KQ) Ferryman (KQ) Ferryman (KQ) Ferryman (KQ)